Kate Bush
June 18, 1978 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo JPN (7th Tokyo Music Festival) Kate Bush Before The Dawn Tour 2014 Kate bush April 1977 Kate's brother Paddy forms a band with his friends Del Palmer, Brian Bath and Charlie Morgan. Kate is asked to be the vocalist, and the band adopts the title of the KT Bush Band. Starting at the Rose of Lee public house in Lewisham, and then in pubs and clubs in and around London and the Home Counties over a three-month period, the band perform a varying set consisting mostly of rock-and-roll standards (Honky Tonk Women, Heard It Through the Grapevine, Come Together, Sweet Soul Music, Satisfaction, etc.), although latterly Kate sings Saxophone Song and James and the Cold Gun from her own repertoire. January 1978 At a three-day sales conference for EMI International delegates, Kate sings live or songs unidentified, and Bob Mercer predicts that she will be one of the major talents of the future. January 20, 1978 Tony Myatt's Late Show (Kate's first live radio interview) February 9, 1978, German TV 'Bio's Bahnhof' performing 'Kite' & 'Wuthering Heights' (Kate's television debut) February 16, 1978 BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights' February 25, 1978 Pebble Mill Studios, Birmingham, ENG (BBC TV 'Saturday Nights at the Mill' a brief interview & performed 'Moving' & 'Them Heavy People') March 9, 1978 BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights' March 16, 1978 BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights' March 23, 1978 BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights' March 25, 1978 Dutch TV 'Toppop' performing 'Wuthering Heights' March 1978 Irish TV The Late Late Show March 30, 1978 BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights' May 12, 1978 Dutch TV (Dutch special TV show dedicated to the opening of the Haunted Castle, the new attraction of the amusement park Efteling. She performed six songs in six videos filmed near the castle and across the park, including 'Moving', 'The Kick Inside' June 23, 1978 Japanese TV 'Sound In S' June 25, 1978 Nippon Budokam, Tokyo, JPN (Tokyo Music Festival, performing 'Moving', 'She's Leaving Home' & 'The Long & Winding Road' During a promotional visit to Japan, Kate Bush performed five songs on television: Moving, Them Heavy People, She's Leaving Home, The Long And Winding Road and Let It Be. These performances have all been attributed to the show 'Sound in S', 23 June 1978, but they may in fact have been performed for various different TV programmes. September 5, 1978 BBC TV Ask Aspel performing 'Kashka From Baghdad' October 12, 1978 Australian TV 'Countdown' performing 'Hammer Horror' December 9, 1978 NBC Studios, Studio 8H, New York City, NY (US TV Saturday Night Live Introduced by Eric Idle and performing 'Them Heavy People' & 'The Man With The Child In His Eyes' with Paul Shaffer on piano) 1979 San Remo festival Italy November 16, 1978 Dutch TV 'Toppop' (Kate appears in the studio during which footage from the Lionheart launch party in Castle Ammersooyen is shown. She also receives the prestigious Edison Award) November 17, 1978 Leo Sayer Show performing 'Don't Push Your Foot On The Heartbrake' March 22, 1979: BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wow' April 1979 TV Special ABBA in Switzerland performing 'Wow' May 12, 1979 Benefit in aid of Bill Duffield with guest starts Steve Harley and Peter Gabriel. Performed 'Let It Be' and others October 1979 Pebble Mill Studios, Birmingham, ENG (BBC TV 'Kate' a Christmas special broadcast on December 28, 1979 with choreography by Anthony Van Laast. The sequence for The Wedding List was recorded at South London's Nunhead cemetery) Violin Gymnopédie No. 1 Symphony In Blue Them Heavy People The Angel Gabriel Here Comes The Flood (Peter Gabriel) Ran Tan Waltz December Will Be Magic Again The Wedding List Another Day (with Peter Gabriel) Egypt The Man With The Child In His Eyes Don't Push Your Foot On The Heartbrake December 22, 1979 BBC TV 'Christmas Snowtime Special' performing 'December Will Be Magic Again' December 28, 1979 Christmas Special 'December Will Be Magic Again' (with Kevin McAlea on keyboards and electric piano) October 15, 1980 Dutch TV 'Veronica Totaal' performing 'Army Dreamers' July 21, 1982 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG (Prince's Trust Rock Gala performing 'The Wedding List') August 5, 1985 BBC TV 'Wogan' lip syncing 'Running Up That Hill' August 22, 1985 BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' lip syncing 'Running Up That Hill' September 1985 Kate performed 'Running Up That Hill' in the German programmes Extratour and Show Vor Acht and the French programmes Rockline, Jeu de la verité and Demain c'est dimanche (21 September) Kate performed 'Cloudbusting' in the German show Show Vor Acht in September 1985. This was a lipsynch performance. Another lipsynch performance happened on RAI television in Italy (date of broadcast unknown) November 30, 1985, Kate German TV 'Peter's Pop Show' lip syncing 'Running Up That Hill' & 'The Big Sky' February 10, 1986 British Phonographic Industry Awards performing 'Hounds of Love' March 6, 1986: BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Hounds Of Love' March 19, 1986 Abbey Road Studios, London, ENG (100th episode of 'The Tube' performing 'Under The Ivy') April 4-6, 1986 Comic Relief performing 'Breathing' & 'Do Bears... ?' with Rowan Atkinson April 4, 1986 Comic Relief performing 'Breathing' & 'Do Bears... ?' with Rowan Atkinson October 31, 1986 BBC TV 'Wogan' performing 'Experiment IV' (lip-synched performance, with Nigel Kennedy) March 26-29, 1987 Amnesty International's Secret Policeman's Third Ball performing 'Running Up That Hill' & 'Let It Be' with Dave Gilmour on guitar. March 28, 1987 Amnesty International's Secret Policeman's Third Ball performing 'Running Up That Hill' & 'Let It Be' with Dave Gilmour on guitar. June 28, 1987 Earls Court, London, ENG (guests with Peter Gabriel on 'Don't Give Up') December 6, 1989 BBC TV 'Wogan' lip synching 'This Woman's Work' December 16, 1991 BBC TV 'Wogan' performing 'Rocket Man' with her own band and playing a ukelele, lipsynching the song. June 20, 1993 TV 'Aspel & Co.' (Interviewed & performed 'Moments Of Pleasure') November 17, 1994: BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' lip synching 'And So Is Love' Kate performed 'Babooshka' in various European programmes, including Collaro (France), Countdown (Netherlands) and Rock Pop (Germany). Her performance of the song in a Dr. Hook television special remains the first. Kate performed 'Army Dreamers' on television a few times in different territories. In Germany, she appeared in the programme 'Rock Pop', to lipsynch the song as 'Mrs. Mop'. Room For The Life German TV Documentary Broadcast April 1980 In The Warm Room German TV Documentary Broadcast April 1980 The Man With The Child In His Eyes (with Peter Gabriel and Steve Harley) 12 May 1979 March 16, 1978 On the same evening as her second "number 1" appearance on Top of the Pops, Kate is interviewed on the BBC TV current-affairs programme, Tonight. Mickie Most asks Kate to appear in the pilot edition of his new pop-rock television programme Revolver. She is introduced by Peter Cook and sings Them Heavy People (which EMI want to release as the follow-up single) live. The programme is screened on May 20, 1978. April 4, 1978 Kate is off to Europe to promote single and album in the Netherlands, West Germany (a second time) and France. In The Netherlands, Kate makes a 25-minute promotional film of six tracks inexplicably writes "seven", though only six tracks were filmed at De Efteling is in Kaatsheuvel, a gothic horror theme-park. Her visit is commemorated by a new gravestone. She performs on the Voor De Vuist Weg television programme. In Germany Kate appears on the television programmes Scene '78 and Top Pop, performing Wuthering Heights on both shows. Other guests on the former programme include Dr. Feelgood and The Boomtown Rats. During this month Kate also makes a brief trip to the United States for promotional purposes, arriving back in the U.K. by April 21st. May, 1978 Kate makes her first promotional trip to the U.S.A. and Canada (although she gives no performances and makes no U.S. television appearances), and then takes a short holiday. must be the same trip which is mentioned immediately above, for April. The U.S.-made interview album Self Portrait may have been cut during this trip. Wuthering Heights goes gold in the U.K. (500,000 sales). Kate presents the disk to Tony Myatt. For four years it hangs in the foyer of Capitol Radio's London base. June, 1978 Kate goes to Japan to participate in the 7th Tokyo Song Festival. On June 18 she performs Moving (which is the debut single in Japan) live before an audience of 11,000 at the Nippon Budokan. The television audience is nearer 35 million. The single is boosted on its way to number 1 in the Japanese chart. Kate wins the Silver Prize jointly with American group The Emotions !. During her visit, on June 23, Kate performs abridged versions of two Beatles songs, The Long and Winding Road and She's Leaving Home, on the Japanese television programme Sound in S, taped at Tokyo's TBS G Studio. Also during her visit to Japan Kate makes her only television advertisement, and her only endorsement for a commercial product--a spot for Seiko watches. October 11, 1978 From completing the final mix of the album, Kate is straight on a plane for Australia, where she is to preside with that month's teen pop sensation Leif Garrett over the Tenth annual TV Week King of Pop Awards before a live audience of 1,000 in a circus tent, and a television audience of two million on the Nine Network. October 17, 1978 Kate moves on to New Zealand, specifically Christchurch, for a television special. There she again performs Hammer Horror. November, 1978 Kate promotes Lionheart in the Netherlands, German and France I have no record of any television appearances dating from the trip. November 7, 1978 Lionheart has its international launch at the 14th-century Ammersoyen Castel, two hours' drive from Amsterdam. 120 guests, from EMI Europe, Canada and the UK, and including disk jockeys Tony Myatt and Kenny Everett, as well as Dr. and Mrs. Bush, attend the reception. After dinner, in the grounds of the castle, Leo Bouderwijas, the President of the Association of Dutch Phonographical Industries, presents Kate with the prestigious Edison Award for the best single of 1978. Kate is also presented with a platinum disc for sales of the album in Holland. November 8, 1978 Kate flies back to the U.K. for a private buffet at The Venue for the presentation of the Melody Maker 1978 Poll Awards. In the first year of her public career Kate has been voted Best Female Vocalist and Brightest Hope of 1978. November 17, 1978 Kate performs Don't Push Your Foot on the Heartbrake on The Leo Sayer Show, on BBC TV. She is off on a personal appearance tour of British record shops. December, 1978 Kate is off to promote in the U.S.A. for the release there of The Man With the Child in His Eyes. December 9, 1978 Most importantly, she performs two songs on the U.S. NBC-TV programme, Saturday Night Live. is the only live entertainment programme on U.S. television, and is the most influential programme for the pop music market, as well the most important American showcase for "alternative" music. Kate performs The Man With the Child in His Eyes, seated on a piano, to the accompaniment of veteran rock keyboardist Paul Shaffer; and Them Heavy People, in a raincoat and Fedora hat. Nothing remotely like it has ever been seen on American television before. Kate does press and radio promotion and moves on to Canada for more of the same. She is known to have made no other North American television appearances during this trip, however. January 6, 1979 Kate is guest of honour at the San Remo Song Festival in Italy. January 20, 1979 Kate appears on The Multi-Coloured Swap Shop on BBC TV, and is interviewed by Noel Edmonds and via a phone-in by the viewers. February 18, 1979 Kate travels to Leysin Lausanne?, Switzerland, to take part in a mammoth European television co-production. The results are carved up into three television shows, and it is planned that Kate will appear in two. For the first, an Easter Abba Special, she records a routine for Wow. At the rehearsals the cameramen and journalists break into spontaneous applause, and the press coverage verges on the hysterical. For the second programme, a Christmas programme to be called The Winter Snowtime Special, she records a version of Wuthering Heights barefoot in the snow of the Swiss Alps. latter film was never aired, though photos appeared in the U.K. press. On her return to Britain Kate goes into Air Studios in London with Jon Kelly, the engineer on The Kick Inside and Lionheart, to determine the possibilities of working as a co-production team on Kate's next album. statement implies that some music was recorded at this time, but if so it has never been identified. The video for Wow, the next single, is made at Wilton's Music Hall in East London, directed by Keef MacMillan. February 27, 1979 Kate takes part in BBC Radio 1's first-ever phone-in programme, Personal Call, answering listeners' calls for 60 minutes and jamming the Broadcasting House switchboards. March, 1979 The tour rehearsals switch from Covent Garden and WoodWharf Studios, South London, to a film soundstage at Shepperton Film Studios, so that the dancing and the music can be put together. March 4, 1979 Kate attends the Capital Radio Annual Awards dinner at the Grosvenor House Hotel to receive the accolade for Best British Newcomer and Best British Female Vocalist. March 5, 1979 The video for Wow is shown on television for the first time on The Kenny Everett Video Show. March 6, 1979 Kate is interviewed on the Thames-TV programme Thames at Six about the upcoming tour and the new single. March 22, 1979 The chart position of Wow is such that it is listed to be shown on Top of the Pops. Kate has no time to record an appearance, and the BBC refuse to screen the video, a certain section of which they consider unsuitable for their younger viewers. Kate records another performance and leaves it to the BBC to cover up the offending gesture. They do, and the clip is shown. London's Rainbow Theatre is taken over for the final dress rehearsal before the commencement of the tour. Despite very tight security, a free-lance photographer obtains entry and takes photos of the performance. He is discovered before he can escape. He is ticked off by Kate, and his film is confiscated. April 11, 1979 The second Manchester Apollo Theatre date. Kate takes a short break from the tour to attend the presentation of the Nationwide Radio 1- and Daily Mirror- sponsored British Rock and Pop Awards for 1978. She is presented with the award for Best Female Vocalist. April 21, 1979 The Abba Special is aired on BBC TV, including the routine for Wow. November 18, 1979 Kate participates in the concert to celebrate the 75th anniversary of the London Symphony Orchestra, with Cliff Richard. Kate gives the first (and to date the only) public performance of Blow Away, the song she dedicated to Bill Duffield. November 28, 1979 Kate attends the Melody Maker Annual Poll Awards dinner at the Waldorf Hotel. For the second year running she is presented with the Best Female Singer award. December 21, 1979 The Winter Snowtime Special is aired on BBC TV. This is the second of two films for which Kate had contributed performances on February 18, 1979. However, the original film of Kate singing Wuthering Heights while walking barefoot in the snow is not included. Instead, a hastily filmed video for December Will Be Magic Again is aired on the programme. December 28, 1979 Kate, a forty-five-minute television special, is screened on BBC TV, featuring songs old and new. Some of these were filmed during live television-studio performances, others were videos prepared in advance and featuring studio recordings in more or less the same form as their album counterparts. Among the songs performed are Violin, Egypt, and Ran Tan Waltz (which would emerge as the b-side of Babooshka in 1980). In addition, one or two small pieces of incidental music are recorded specifically for the programme, which includes a guest appearance by Peter Gabriel, and a duet by Gabriel and Kate of Roy Harper's song, Another Day. March 20, 1980 Kate records two visual presentations (Babooshka and Delius) for a Dr. Hook special to be screened on BBC TV the following month. April 14, 1980 Kate tapes a long interview for German television for use in a forty-five minute documentary comprised of discussions of Kate's career with her family and excerpts from the Hamburg and Mannheim live shows, to be called Kate Bush in Concert. April 25, 1980 Kate appears on the BBC TV programme Nationwide to be interviewed about her "protest" song. The controversial part of the video is screened for the only time on British television. (Again, this may be misleading: Nationwide simply played the video, for a programme devoted to the subject of nuclear disarmament.--) May 10, 1980 The Kate Bush Club holds its first convention at the Empire Ball Room, Leicester Square in London. Kate attends. The edited version of Keef MacMillan's recording of the May 13th concert is given its first public showing. September 11, 1980 The album's head is wetted at a huge party for dealers in Birmingham. Kate is meanwhile engaged in a personal appearance tour, signing albums in Edinburgh, Glasgow, Newcastle, Liverpool, Manchester (where she kisses over 600 fans), Birmingham and London (where the queue awaiting her stretches over 100 yards outside the record shop and down Oxford Street). September 1980 During this same month, Kate promotes the forthcoming album (Never For Ever) in Germany and France. First, in Germany, she performs the famous "Mrs. Mopp" version of Army Dreamers, one of at least three quite different visual presentations that Kate has prepared for the song, on RockPop, along with a solo performance of Babooshka. Then she visits Venice, Italy, to perform a new version of Babooshka with her dancing partner Gary Hurst for a live broadcast which also features Peter Gabriel. After that, she returns to England to film the official video for Army Dreamers. October, 1980 Kate resumes writing and making demos for the next album. She returns to Europe for more promotion in Austria (interviews only), Holland (the same routine for Babooshka that was performed in Germany, and a new version of Army Dreamers), Germany (Hamburg and Munich for more print and radio interviews), and France (for still another performance of Babooshka). November 17, 1980 December Will Be Magic Again is released. No promotional video is made for this single. Kate is working with Peter Gabriel. They record a new version of Roy Harper's song Another Day, for a projected single. They also attempt to co-write a song for the b-side, and a song called Ibiza results. (Note: PFM spells this "Ibizza", but this is probably an error. "Ibiza" is the spelling for the Spanish coastal resort island.) They are not satisfied with it, however, and the project is shelved. November 25, 1980 Kate appears on the BBC TV chat programme The Russell Harty Show for an edition dedicated to the composer Frederick Delius. She is interviewed with the cellist Julian Lloyd Webber and Delius's assistant and collaborator Eric Fenby. Following a screening of part of Kate's Dr. Hook video of Delius, Fenby suggests that the composer would have seen it as "a very gracious tribute." December, 1980 Babooshka, which, outside the UK, has been the lead single from Never For Ever, is an international hit, reaching "top ten" status in most countries in Europe, as well as Australia and Canada. Kate's music has still made little impact in the United States, however. Her second and third albums have not even been released there, although a small but fiercely devoted cult following cause a vigorous trade in imports. Meanwhile Kate tapes an extensive interview at her home for a Canadian television production company which is preparing a series of programmes entitled Profiles in Rock, with interviewer Doug Pringle, to be aired on CITY-TV, Toronto. December 30, 1980 The first of two special forty-five minute programmes is broadcast on BBC Radio 1, in which Kate plays and discusses with DJ Paul Gambaccini some of her favourite music by other artists. This programme is devoted to traditional and classical favourites. December 31, 1980 The second forty-five minute programme is aired over BBC Radio 1, this one including some of Kate's favourite tracks by "popular" artists. May 1981 Kate goes into Townhouse Studio with Hugh Padgham as engineer to begin the recording work of The Dreaming album. The backing tracks for three songs are put down before Nick Launay takes over as engineer. In a session that lasts until the end of June more backing tracks are laid. Kate is tempted by the offer for her to play the Wicked Witch in the Children's TV series Worzel Gummidge, but she is already too far involved in the album and has to turn down the offer. July 14, 1981 Kate appears on the children's programme Razzmatazz to explain how the Sat In Your Lap video was made. August 6, 1981 Kate appears on the BBC TV programme Looking Good, Feeling Fit. November 12, 1981 Kate attends a party at Abbey Road Studios to celebrate the studios' 50 years of operation. She cuts the celebration cake with Helen Shapiro. November 21, 1981 Kate appears on the commercial TV programme Friday Night Saturday Morning, a new chat show, at the invitation of the host, zoologist Dr. Desmond Morris, to talk about her music and expressive dance. June 1982 Kate does some session work for Zaine Griff, who with her had attended Lindsay Kemp's mime classes back in 1976. She does backing vocals on a track dedicated to Kemp, called Flowers. The release of the single The Dreaming is delayed. The first issue of Homeground is prepared. 25 copies are run off on an office photocopier. July 21, 1982 At 48 hours' notice Kate is asked to take David Bowie's place in a Royal Rock Gala before HRH The Prince of Wales in aid of The Prince's Trust. She performs Wedding List live, backed by Pete Townsend and Midge Ure on guitars, Mick Karn on bass, Gary Brooker on keyboards and Phil Collins on drums. September 10, 1982 Kate appears live at a special Radio 1 Roadshow from Covent Garden Piazza to be interviewed briefly about her new album. September 14, 1982 Kate makes a personal appearance at the Virgin Megastore in London's Oxford Street. The queue again exceeds 100 yards in length. Kate proceeds by train to Manchester, using a specially cleared goods car to rehearse for a video for the next single. In Manchester Kate records an interview for the BBC TV programme The Old Grey Whistle Test for use on the 17th, when the video for The Dreaming single is shown for the first time on British TV. September 21, 1982 Kate makes an appearance on the commercial TV programme Razzmatazz, performing There Goes a Tenner Kate goes on to Europe to promote the new album. In Munich she performs The Dreaming single Na Sowas -- the so-called "giant iguana" version and is presented with a Gold Record for German sales of Never For Ever during the same television appearance. The next stop is Milan, where Kate gives the first of four performances of The Dreaming single the Italian television programmes Happy Magic, Zim Zum Zam, Riva del Garda, and Disco-Ring. [She may also have visited Spain during this trip, but I have no confirmation. October 1, 1982 Kate appears on the BBC TV programme Saturday Superstore to be interviewed about the new album. Kate makes personal appearances in Glasgow, Newcastle and Birmingham. The album goes Gold. October 8, 1982 While in Birmingham, Kate records an appearance on the BBC TV programme Pebble Mill at One, being interviewed by Paul Gambaccini about the new album. The interview is screened on October 29th, and part of the video for There Goes a Tenner is shown; the only time that this video is aired on British TV. Kate is off again to France for more TV promotion of the album a lip-synch performance of Suspended in Gaffa, which is released as a single in Europe; and an in-depth interview for French TV station France-Inter November 1982 Kate is in Germany promoting album and single. gives a lip-synch performance of Suspended in Gaffa, known as the "puppets" or "marionettes" version. November 1983 To continue the buzz in the U.S., EMI conceive the idea of touring the Live at Hammersmith Odeon video around the American colleges. 32 venues are set up, with a competition for the college radio programmers for the best presentation. The prize will be a trip to the U.K. to interview Kate. One college hires an art gallery and combines the event with a wine tasting. Another invites 700 guests, including the local state Senator, and the then Speaker of the House of Representatives "Tip" O'Neil. The debut date of the tour is held on the fourth floor of the Danceteria in New York, where the College Media Society are meeting. December 1983 The Single File video compilation is released. Kate makes personal appearances in Kingston and Holborn. August 1985 Kate appears on the BBC TV programme Wogan to perform Running Up That Hill. The single is released the same day, two years and ten months after the flop of There Goes a Tenner. Media attention and airplay is immediate. A twelve-inch version of the single is released--Kate's first use of that format. August 30, 1985 Kate goes to the Berlin Music Festival. While in the city she appears on the prestigious TV programme The Before Eight O'Clock Show Vor Acht, performing Running Up That Hill and Cloudbusting. September 9, 1985 Kate's fifth album, Hounds of Love, is launched at a massive party at the London Laserium, at which the whole album is played and accompanied by a dramatic laser light show. Kate appears for the first time in public in the company of her boyfriend of seven years, the bassist and engineer Del Palmer. September 16, 1985 Kate promotes in Germany and France, appearing on the French television programme Rockline for an interview; and performing lip-synchs of Running Up That Hill on the French programme Demain c'est Dimanche, and of Running Up That Hill and The Big Sky on the German TV programme Peter's Pop Show (later re-broadcast on French TV, as well). September 20, 1985 The Cloudbusting video is made partly on location in the Vale of the White Horse in Oxfordshire. It features Donald Sutherland as Wilhelm Reich, with the design of the cloudbusting machine itself undertaken by the artist H. R. Giger by Ken Hill. November 17, 1985 Kate flies on the Concorde to New York (via Washington, D.C.) to promote the album and single. She makes a personal appearance at the Tower Record Store in Greenwich Village for which the queue extends for hundreds of yards around the block. She appears on the local New York news programme Live at Five, and tapes an interview for later airing on the cable programmes Night Flight, Heartlight City and Radio 1990. She also visits the MTV studios to tape a brace of short interviews. She is also interviewed by Love-Hound Doug Alan. A track from the new album, Hello Earth, is featured as background music for a scene in the then-top-rated U.S. TV series Miami Vice. From New York, Kate travels to Toronto where she tapes at least five more interviews (all from the same studios). These will appear on various Canadian programmes, including the national evening news, Much Music, The New Music, Good Rockin' Tonite, and various local news reports. November 30, 1985 Running Up That Hill peaks at number 30 in the U.S. Billboard chart. Meanwhile Kate goes straight from Canada to Holland (taping an interview for Count Down), France, and Germany (where she gives a lip-synch performance of Running Up That Hill on the programme Extratour), and still manages to return to England in time to attend the first Convention organised jointly by the Kate Bush Club and Homeground. This is held at the Dolphin Centre in Romford. Approximately 400 fans attend. At the convention Kate is presented with a Platinum Record for the U.K. sales of Hounds of Love. of Kate's family and Del Palmer are present, as well. February 17, 1986 The third single, Hounds of Love, is released in seven- and twelve-inch formats. Kate records a duet with Peter Gabriel for his fifth solo album. The track is called Don't Give Up. Kate abandons the plan to make a film version of The Ninth Wave side of the new album. March 6, 1986 Kate appears on Top of the Pops to perform Hounds of Love. March 19, 1986 For the making of the video for The Big Sky Kate assembles over one hundred fans on the sound stage of Elstree Studios. Kate records a live performance of Under the Ivy at Abbey Road Studios for the 100th edition of the Tyne Tees TV programme The Tube. May 25, 1986 Kate joins in the Sport Aid mini-marathon at Blackheath, South London, along with many other celebrities. October 23, 1986 Kate participates in a personal appearance of the Comic Relief stars at the Claude Gill Book Shop, Oxford Street for the launch of the publication of the Comic Relief Book. November 1986 Kate directs the video for Experiment IV, which is made on location at a disused military hospital in South East London and a street in the East End. The film features the Comic Strip regulars Dawn French and Hugh Laurie. March 1987 Kate does some session work for the second album by Go West, called Dancing on the Couch: she sings backing vocals on the track The Kind is Dead. She also contributes vocals to a single release of Let It Be, the proceeds from which are targeted for the families of the victims of the Zeebrugge ferry disaster. 1988 July 30, 1988 Kate celebrates her thirtieth birthday by participating in an AIDS charity project involving some 200 celebrities. She serves as a shopkeeper for the day at Blazer's boutique. August 22, 1988 Kate comments on London for a BBC2 television programme, Rough Guide to Europe. Fall 1988 After making contact with Joe Boyd, co-producer of the Balkana compilation album of traditional Bulgarian vocal music, Kate travels to Bulgaria to meet with Yanka Rupkina, Eva Georgieva and Stoyanka Boneva, nationally famous soloists who perform and record together under the group name Trio Bulgarka. Meeting again with the Bulgarians in England, Kate records three vocal tracks with Trio Bulgarka for the sixth album, and makes an appearance with the Bulgarian vocalists for a video-taped segment of the BBC series Rhythms of the World, which is broadcast in the spring of 1989. Summer 1989 Kate appears briefly in a video for a worldwide television programme about ecological issues called Our Common Future. She is seen in a London studio with many other artists, singing two lines from a song written for the programme (not by Kate). The song is called Spirit of the Forest. The programme, with the pre-recorded video, is aired on June 4, 1989. There is also a report that Kate appeared at the United Nations with Peter Gabriel and other artists in support of the campaign to save the rain forests; but as of presstime this report had not been confirmed. 1990 In the U.S., the single Love and Anger has considerable college and alternative-market success, and its accompanying video is aired often by MTV. Unfortunately Kate's new U.S. label, Columbia Records, fails to offer more than nominal support for the album, and as a result its phenomenal commercial potential--indicated in dozens of alternative rock charts throughout the nation--is completely wasted, and the album never becomes known to the general record-buying public. It is unable to crack the top forty, but it does have a remarkable longevity, remaining in the Billboard Top 200 for a total of six full months. A golden opportunity has been squandered by Columbia. In response to the unusual college interest, in January Kate finally does make a brief trip to New York in support of the album, but she does not schedule nearly as many interviews as she had done in 1985, and she makes no personal appearances. As a result, she is seen only extremely briefly on U.S. national news, and in five or six ten-second (that's right, ten-second!) interview "sound-bites" on MTV in January and February. (She also gives a twenty-minute phone-in interview, in which a large number of radio disc jockeys joined in for a conference call and ask a large number of too-familiar questions.) April 1990 On April 10, Kate is in France to work on producing two tracks of Alain Stivell's new album. While there she does do a little belated promotion, giving several television interviews, including one for the Eight O'Clock News on La Cinq (Channel Five); but apparently she does not perform any music. 1979 April 2, 1979 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG (The performance is marred by the death of lighting engineer Bill Duffield, who falls from the lighting galley as the show is being packed up. April 3, 1979 Empire, Liverpool, ENG April 4-5, 1979 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG April 6, 1979 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG April 7, 1979 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG April 9, 1979 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG April 10-11, 1979 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG April 12, 1979 Empire Theatre, Sunderland, ENG April 13, 1979 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT April 16-20, 1979 Palladium, London, ENG April 24, 1979 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE April 26, 1979 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN April 28, 1979 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER April 29, 1979: Theater Carré, Amsterdam, NED May 2, 1979 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER May 3, 1979 Circus Krone, Munich, GER May 4, 1979 Guerzerich, Cologne, GER ????? May 6, 1979 Theatre des Champs-Elysées, Paris, FRA May 7, 1979 Mercatorhalle, Duisburg, GER May 8, 1979 Rosengarten, Mannheim, GER May 10, 1979 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER May 12, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Bill Duffield benefit gig with Peter Gabriel and Steve Harley) May 13-14, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG August 26-30, 2014 Eventim Apollo Hammersmith, London, ENG September 2-3, 5-6, 9-10, 12-13, 16-17, 19-20, 23-24, 26-27 & 30, 2014-October 1, 2014